Yujo
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Sebuah janji yang dibuat oleh keempat gadis bahwa mereka akan segera bertemu kembali –suatu saat nanti. Request RizuStef.


**-Yujo-**

***Req RizuStef***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**** (tapi ide sebagian besar dari RizuStef)**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, ****(slight) ****Humor**

**Warning: Typo(s), alur lambat/ngebut, request RizuStef****, one-shot, no romance.**

**Summary: ****Sebuah janji yang dibuat oleh keempat gadis bahwa mereka akan segera bertemu kembali –suatu saat nanti.**

"Hueee! Tapi aku ingin terus bersama dengan kalian!" Rengek seorang gadis berambut pink sakura yang dibiarkan terurai bebas sehingga menampakkan panjang rambut gadis tersebut yang sampai ke pinggang.

"Sudahlah Luka, aku yakin kita juga akan bertemu kembali dengan Miku dan Lenka... benar kan? Miku? Lenka?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde sebahu dengan pita putih yang bertengger manis di atas kepalanya dan beberapa jepit berwarna putih yang berjejer rapi di poninya.

Ia tampak sedangberusaha menenangkan seorang gadis berambut pink sakura –Luka Megurine- yang sedang menangis tersebut, walaupun ia tahu ia sendiri berada di keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan gadis yang sedang ia tangani.

"I-Iya, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kok! Tenang saja, kalian bertiga!" Jerit seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde diikat ponytail dan panjang sepunggung sambil menaikkan jempolnya. Gadis lain berambut hijau tosca disebelahnya tampak sweatdrop melihat kelakuan gadis disebelahnya.

"Lenka... Apa kau tidak sedih kita tidak bersama-sama lagi?" Tanya gadis berambut hijau tosca diikat twintail yang panjangnya hingga setumit kaki tersebut sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Gadis berambut honeyblonde yang memiliki panjang sepunggung itu –Negami Lenka- tampak memiringkan kepalanya, kebinggungan.

"Tentu saja aku sedih!" Jeritnya dengan suara meninggi.

"Tapi kau tidak menangis," tutur gadis berambut hijau tosca itu dengan wajah kebinggungan. Lenka tampak mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Walaupun aku tidak menangis, bukan berarti aku tidak sedih! Lagian kau sendiri tidak menangis, Miku!" Jerit Lenka sambil menunjuk gadis berambut hijau tosca itu –Hatsune Miku- dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Itu kan karena aku percaya kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," jawab Miku sambil memerhatikan kedua temannya yang lain, Megurine Luka dan Kagamine Rin yang sedang menangis. Luka-lah yang menangis paling deras, sedangkan Rin hanya berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis berambut pink yang terlihat tegar tersebut.

"Sudahlah Luka, aku yakin, pasti kita akan bertemu lagi," tutur Miku sambil tersenyum dan menyeka air mata gadis tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan Lenka dan Rin?" Tanya gadis itu sambil memandang kearah kedua temannya yang lain. Rin mengangguk disela-sela tangisnya, ia sendiri sedang berusaha menghentikkan tangisnya walaupun susah.

"Aku seratus persen yakin kita akan bertemu lagi! Lagian kita kan tinggal dibawah langit yang sama!" Jerit Lenka optimis sambil menaikkan kedua jempol tangannya. Ketiga temannya tersenyum melihat keoptimisan Lenka.

Memang, masa kelulusan dan perpisahan adalah hal terberat. Bagi keempat gadis ini, masa lulus SMP kelas tiga adalah akhir dari hubungan pertemanan mereka secara langsung, dan bahkan mereka tidak dapat menjamin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Hatsune Miku akan pergi untuk SMA di luar negeri, tepatnya China –ia memiliki bibi bernama Luo Tian Yi disana. Sedangkan Luka akan melanjutkan SMA di VocLoid Academy, sebuah sekolah asrama populer di Tokyo.

Lenka sendiri akan pergi melanjutkan SMA di Osaka, kampung halamannya. Dan terakhir Rin, akan melanjutkan masa-masa SMA-nya di Hokkaido, tempat dimana nenek dan kakeknya tinggal.

"Ingat ya, kita harus bertemu lagi. HARUS!" Luka menekankan kata harus sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya di depan ketiga temannya.

"Atau...," Luka pun mulai memperagakan sebuah teknik dimana jarinya membuat garis lurus tepat di depan lehernya, wajahnya juga tampak serius. Ketiga temannya meneguk ludah mereka mengetahui bahwa Luka tidak main-main.

"K-Kami mengerti! Dan lagi, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kok! PASTI! Kita kan tinggal di atas permukaan bumi yang sama, di atas tanah, di dunia, jadi kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!"

.

.

.

Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak kejadian tersebut. Kini Megurine Luka sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap saja masih merindukan teman-teman masa kecilnya.

Kehidupannya berjalan sangat baik, ia kini bekerja di sebuah sekolah Internasional dan sepertinya ia akan dipromosikan ke jabatan yang lebih tinggi (ia kini menjabat sebagai seorang guru). Ia bahkan sudah mendapatkan seorang pacar –yah, seseorang yang memang tidak terduga awalnya, tapi... Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Kini ia sedang berada di depan sebuah toko buku yang jauh dari tempat tinggalnya –sangat jauh. Tapi, karena toko buku inilah yang memiliki alat tulis serta buku-buku lengkap, mau tidak mau Luka harus pergi kesana membeli segala perlengkapan untuk tahun ajaran baru yang mendatang.

Selain itu, ia juga berjanji untuk bertemu dengan seorang guru yang baru saja pulang dari Cina dan hendak melamar di tempat kerjanya. Luka memang belum mengetahui siapa dia, namun Luka merasa tidak ada salahnya jika ia membantunya memberitahukan peraturan-peraturan sekolah ataupun kurikulum sekolah, bukan?

"Hah... Ini tempatnya ya...," Luka menggumam dengan wajah terkesan setelah melihat toko buku yang sangat besar berdiri megah di hadapannya. Lalu ia pun beranjak pergi untuk memarkir mobilnya dan menguncinya.

"Yoshi, sekarang masuk ke dalam," batin Luka lalu masuk ke dalam toko buku tersebut. Wajahnya menjadi cerah saat melihat berbagai macam buku baik lokal maupun impor ada disana. Dari bahasa cina sampai perancis pun ada.

"Kurasa yang ini saja," batin Luka lalu mengambil sebuah buku tebal impor dari luar negeri lalu membawanya ke kasir.

"_Ettou_... Buku ini," Luka pun menyerahkan buku itu kepada seorang wanita dihadapannya yang kini menunduk mengamati buku tersebut. Wanita itu berambut honeyblonde dan memiliki sebuah pita putih yang bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Tunggu dulu... Eh... Kau kan...! RIINNN?!" Luka menjerit kaget melihat teman masa lalunya itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Rin yang merasa dipanggil pun mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan pandangan binggung.

"Eh? Luka?"

.

.

.

.

.

"WHUAAA! KAU MEMANG LUKA! KAU BERUBAH BANYAK YA! LUKA JUGA JADI TAMBAH CANTIKKKK!" Rin pun menjerit dengan wajah senang karena bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya itu lagi Ia pun langsung men-death hug Luka. Luka pun terpaksa menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil berusaha bernafas.

"R-R-Rin... S-Sesak!" Tuturnya pelan. Rin yang kaget pun melepaskan death hugnya.

"Ehehe, maaf... Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum polos.

"_Ha'i_,_ ha'i_... Kau sedang apa disini, Rin?" Tanya Luka.

"Ini toko Kaa_-san_, jadi aku yang mewarisinya dan juga yang mengambil alih toko ini karena Kaa_-san_ sudah sulit untuk bekerja," ucap Rin. Luka mengangguk angguk tanda mengerti.

"Ettou... Maaf? Tapi aku juga ingin membayar buku ini," tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang. Ia berambut honeyblonde panjang sepunggung dan wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ia sedang menunduk.

"Ah! Aku minta maaf karena sudah menghalangi! Sudah dulu ya, Rin! Ini uangnya," Luka pun menyerahkan uangnya kepada Rin lalu mengambil kantung pelastik berisi buku yang baru saja dibelinya.

Baru saja ia mau pergi dari tempat tersebut, ia merasa seseorang menarik tangannya. Otomatis, Luka pun membalikkan badannya dan melihatwanita berambut honeyblonde panjang itu mencegahnya.

"_Mou_... Jangan-jangan Luka sudah lupa padaku ya?" Tanya suara itu.

"Eh?" Luka yang kebinggungan itu pun berusaha mengingat-ingat siapa gadis itu. Ia pun memutar kembali semua memorinya, hingga...

.

.

.

.

.

"LENKA?!" Jeritnya kencang. Rin yang melihatnya juga terkejut. Wanita berambut honeyblonde panjang itu pun membentuk huruf v dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di tangan kanannya.

"WHUAAA! LENKA JUGA JADI LEBIH CANTIK DAN IMUTTT!" Jerit Rin lalu men-death hug Lenka, seperti apa yang tadi ia lakukan kepada Rin.

"Hoi, Rin... Lenka kehabisan nafas tuh," ucap Luka sambil sweatdrop ketika melihat wajah teman berambut honeyblondenya itu sudah berubah warna menjadi biru.

"_Ha'i, ha'i_...," Rin pun melepaskan death hug-nya lalu menatap ke arah Luka, namun kemudian terkejut dengan kehadiran satu orang lagi di belakang Luka.

"_Ne_, kamu yang seharusnya menjelaskan kepadaku mengenai sekolah yang akan menjadi tempat kerjaku kan?" Seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca dengan gaya twintail tiba-tiba saja datang lalu menepuk pundak Luka, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Ah! Jadi kau sudah data... ng?" Ucapan Luka pun semakin mengecil dan pupil matanya membesar ketika melihat gadis yang berada di belakangnya. Mata Lenka dan Rin pun membesar ketika melihat gadis tersebut.

"MIKU?!"

Dan akhirnya inilah reuni tak terduga dari keempat sahabat yang terpisah di masa lalu~

_**~Owari~**_

.

Alicia: Yow! MAAFFF LAMAAAA QAQ Tapi untungnya sudah jadi... Sempat susah ngetik karena beberapa faktor (?) Ohya, disini Lenka bekerja sebagai seorang penulis cerita... Okeh, terakhir... review please? *puppy eyes*


End file.
